


掠夺（上）

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: Thor Odinson在这次对村庄的掠夺中，不仅拿走了自己需要的物品，还顺走了一个漂亮的小东西。不过这个绿眼睛的小精灵似乎没有身为俘虏的自觉，反而在事后向Thor表示感谢。





	掠夺（上）

寒风卷着刀片似的雪花嘶吼着，Thor不得不用握着缰绳的手掌挡在眼前，以防那冰冷的刺痛落在眼睛上。

再越过一座小山丘就是他的领地了，Thor已经计划好了他的放松方案：犒劳他辛苦一路的爱马，烤一大块麋鹿肉饱腹，最后尽情享用他的战利品。

Thor刚开始幻想如何把这个小礼物拆开品味，肩上的雪精灵就不老实的扭动起来。对方的膝盖抵在他的胸口磨蹭几下，最后因没有着力点还是恢复了自然放松的状态。

大概是肚子被Thor的肩膀硌了一路，有些不舒服。霜巨人自认为贴心的把精灵颠起来挪了一下位置，结果身后还是传来一声难耐的闷哼。

还是凑活一下吧，Thor在内心安抚。想到对方漂亮的脸蛋儿和那双宝石似的绿眼睛即将属于自己，Thor有些迫不及待的加快了脚步。

霜巨人和雪精灵的关系很微妙，早些年间精灵们还对巨人到村庄掠夺物品的行为心怀不满，但随着时间推移，他们意识到这是一笔交易：霜巨人的存在限制了冰原猛兽的数量，而精灵想要得到保护就需要支付报酬，瓶瓶罐罐和刀具布料之类的东西可没有性命重要。

而霜巨人不在意自己的身份是“强盗”或是“保护者”，他们只想在这一年内唯一需要离开领地的一个月拿到足够的储备。所以巨人们在发现精灵愈发乖顺，准备的物资更加丰富时，心知这些脆弱的小东西已经认清了现实。但是他们没有明确表态或是留下承诺，毕竟精灵没有讨价还价的余地不是么？

这也是Thor能得到这个可口的小点心的原因，他本来就是巨人中最强大的那个，今年又凭一己之力战胜了最凶猛的野兽，所以当他表示自己想将这只名叫Loki的精灵带走时，村长立刻命人将对方绑好送上马背。

不过Thor更想亲自来。雪精灵的体温比巨人略高，Thor的一边肩膀手臂都被对方捂得暖暖的，不过很快他会让这幅躯体变得更加火热。他忍不住捏了捏裸露在外的大腿，默默赞叹这手感极佳的肉体。

Loki显然对这个行为感到不满，不过他双腿的踢蹬显得无力极了，Thor听到他呜咽了一声——听村长说这是个花言巧语的小骗子，因为戏耍了村长的儿子而被暂时关押，为了防止Thor被迷惑所以将Loki的嘴堵了起来。

不过Thor发现Loki的房子可怎么看都不想牢房啊。Thor一边生火烤肉，一边戏谑地看着缩在角落满脸警惕的小精灵，跟Thor第一次见他的时候一样，绿色的眼珠子几乎要滴出水来。

看来他很清楚自己即将面临什么，Thor不介意多给他点时间做心理建设。霜巨人故意盯着Loki的眼睛夸张的咬下一块肉，大嚼特嚼的时候还冲他挑挑眉，Thor简直要被精灵扭曲的表情逗笑了。

对方的表情随着Thor的用餐进度发生变化，从不甘，愤怒，恐惧到委屈，再到此刻Thor抓着他的腿将他拖到身下时，Loki的眼中仅剩祈求和讨好，Thor会为此温柔点。雪精灵的服饰由薄纱和丝绸制成，触感细腻又脆弱不堪，几秒之内便在巨人的大手下变成碎布。

Loki的肌肤跟丝绸一样白皙光滑，巨人与之相比简直就是磨砂纸。Thor的手吸在Loki身上舍不得离开，他尤其喜欢大腿内侧的嫩肉，又捏又揉直到两边都红成一片，让原本认命躺好的精灵都忍不住躲闪。Loki蹙起眉毛投来不满的目光，却在Thor掀起腰间的兽皮露出已经挺立的巨物时倒吸了口凉气，胡乱摇头的同时抗拒的后缩。

结果当然是被Thor重新抓回来牢牢压制住，Loki的胸口快速起伏，心底泛起凉意，他比巨人矮了一头多，体型跟对方相比更是纤细娇小，未经人事的小穴如果被那个物什直接闯入，那他不死也得残废。Loki越想越害怕，眼泪止不住的涌出，过度紧张的他在Thor推入食指时整个人猛的一弹，喉咙里挤出一声惊叫，反而把Thor吓了一跳。

看到精灵的肩膀因啜泣一抖一抖的，Thor不得不放缓动作轻声安抚，手指仅进入两个指节就转动着研磨内壁，待Loki放松下来时才开始浅浅的抽送。Thor用另一只手的拇指轻轻拨弄阴蒂，他希望Loki也享受这个过程。

随着阴蒂的充血兴奋，精灵也开始情动，Thor感受到甬道开始湿润，于是他更加卖力的揉搓阴蒂和肉唇，小穴甚至主动吮吸他的手指。Loki粉嫩的阴茎也高高抬起头，巨人大胆的将手指全部送入，Loki也没有排斥，反而哼唧着将腰抬起方便他的抽送。Thor很喜欢对方俊俏的肉茎，但此刻他们双方似乎都希望将重点放在已经流口水的小穴上。

Loki的身体被越撑越大，炙热的快感也在小腹处汇集。他此时就像一团修炼融化的雪，从毛孔泌出的汗液让他看起来更加多汁，而腿间已经被Thor玩弄到红肿的花穴更是将石床上的兽皮打湿了一片。毛发一缕缕的黏在一起，Loki蹭在上面就如同有一根根舌头舔在屁股上，酥痒感会蔓延至全身迫使他瘫软，但Loki本人并不排斥。

Thor开拓着Loki，也在他体内探索着。巨人不放过任何一寸敏感，精灵为他彻底兴奋沉沦的样子唤醒了他不常出现的耐心，Thor会细心观察Loki的反应，用按压和摩擦让精灵一次次的呻吟颤抖，却张开双腿鼓励他的动作。

Loki在他触碰到一个凸起时反应尤其强烈，Thor便用指腹反复碾磨这个地方，精灵浑身战栗，甬道开始快速的收缩蠕动，Thor还没看够精灵被情欲折磨的情色模样，对方便突然绷直身子，花穴喷出一股汁液。其中有几滴溅到Thor已经胀成紫红色的阴茎上，烫得霜巨人血液沸腾，猩红的双眼暗了下来。

体力消耗太大正眯着眼喘息的精灵看到Thor的表情有些犯怵，这次在逃走的念头进入Loki的脑袋之前巨人便握住了他的腰，饱满硕大的龟头直接撑开了他刚刚成熟的小穴。美妙的舒爽击上后脑，Thor稍微顶弄了两下便开始缓慢而坚定的进入Loki体内，他的扩张做的很充分，当整根阴茎都被温暖紧紧包裹时，直接让Loki再次潮喷。

Thor今天的耐心已经耗尽，他顾不得Loki依旧处于高潮后的迷糊状态，直接撑在对方身上大开大合的操干起来。Loki一时无法消化Thor的猛烈攻势，仰起头哭叫时却将脖颈暴露在野兽面前，Thor贪婪的索取着对方的一切，连一滴汗一滴泪水都不愿放过，霜巨人舌头上的细小倒刺反而给Loki带来更多刺激。

Loki被绑在背后的手臂被压得酸疼，可能被绳子勒得有点充血，但在下身传来的酥麻快感面前不值一提。他已经被操到呼吸凌乱肌肉抽搐，却依旧用腿夹紧巨人的腰，在内心期盼着Thor给予更多。Thor正用獠牙和舌尖将刺痛与麻痒同时施加在他身上，让Loki的身体不知该舒展还是紧绷。

最先缴械的是Thor，他实在不能保证自己能克制住咬伤精灵的冲动。于是他将这具甜美的身体搂紧，啃咬吮吸着胸口上诱人的果实以填补内心的渴望。Thor下身顶弄的速度越来越快，他清楚这个姿势会让Loki的阴茎蹭上自己腰间的兽皮，所以他故意加大抽送的幅度，压制住对方慌乱的挣扎。

Thor先是感受到腹部的湿热，但他无心调侃，因为他自己也因高潮的逼近而浑身紧绷。Thor看到对方失焦的双眼映出自己的猩红，心口莫名一软，他取出Loki口中的布料然后吻住了对方，如饥似渴的汲取精灵的津液，吮吸那柔软的唇瓣，最终在唇舌纠缠中将精液注入对方体内。

这感觉实在太棒了，Thor深呼吸了几次才找回自己的思绪，他亲了亲Loki已经哭红的眼睛，解开束缚在对方身上的麻绳。深浅不一的红痕遍布精灵的胸口和手臂，Thor着迷的一一舔过，下体又有抬头的趋势，在巨人准备下一步动作时，一只骨节分明的手制止了他的动作。

Loki眼中含着的狡黠笑意与最初的怯懦判若两人，Thor在疑惑和诧异中任由精灵将他推坐在床上，对方看上去并不想逃跑，并且精灵的法力没法对巨人造成重创，所以Thor准备看看对方的在搞什么名堂。

Loki握住了Thor已经半硬的阴茎，他的手在巨人深蓝肤色的衬托下显得更加白嫩，也让这个场景更加情色，“为了感谢您将我带离那腐败的村庄。”，Loki的嗓音悦耳，语调优雅，Thor有些后悔没有早点将布团取出。欲火瞬间在Loki的手掌下点燃，Thor平复了一下呼吸才开口：“不打算跟我详细解释一下？”

雪精灵的接下来的行为让Thor的询问梗在喉咙，Loki跪到Thor腿上分开了他尚在滴水的肉缝，把巨人刚刚苏醒的阴茎再次吞入。Loki主动操弄起自己，摆动臀部时顺便舒展一直压在手臂下的翅膀。说实在的，他不一定非要讨好这个横插一脚的霜巨人，Loki从不缺计谋，但眼前这个巨人给他的印象和体验都还不错。

“嗯…”，酥麻的快感在甬道内堆积，Loki不顾羞耻直接对着Thor的脸揉弄起自己半软的阴茎，“那个老头的儿子招惹我，我让他付出了代价…啊！”，Thor附上了他的手带动他撸动自己的阴茎，还用拇指在马眼处画圈，“我…我让他付出了代价，结果那个死老头想让我嫁给那个残废。”

啊，这个小精灵需要庇佑。Thor坐直身子打断了精灵的服务，Loki还没来得及发问，就被捏着腰提了起来，刚有抬头趋势的阴茎被纳入一片柔软湿润的地方。带有倒刺的舌头卷住了头部，Loki僵在原地敏感地拽住Thor的头发，“不…换个姿势…”，对方却不自觉的继续舔舐玩弄，逼得Loki的呻吟染上哭腔，腰部酸痛却无法放松，下体传来的强烈快感又让他舍不得真正拒绝。

几下富有技巧的吮吸吞吐后Loki交代在Thor口中，他好不容易攒起来的力气再次从肉体剥离，任由霜巨人将他再次钉在对方胯下，无力的承受颠弄刺戳。Thor用带着精液的舌头舔在Loki的脸上，捕捉到对方脸上一闪而过的不耐烦后不由得窃笑，这个礼物还有许多层包装纸等着他来一一拆开，他已经开始期待这个过程了。

“别…翅膀会皱…”，Loki从心底里对霜巨人的体力感到恐惧，这已经是Thor的第二轮索取，操干的力道丝毫不减，被按在床上来回摩擦的Loki有点头晕。

Thor正做在兴头上，Loki绵软无力的挣扎只会让他更想狠狠的欺负对方，当霜巨人的舌尖湿润了透明翅膀上的褶皱时精灵突然缩紧小穴，夹得Thor头皮一麻，“别担心，我会帮你整理平整的。”

也许他不该因贪恋一次的温存就搭上一生的性福，这是Loki因体力透支陷入昏迷前的最后一个想法。


End file.
